This invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a system for loading coin rolls into cassettes used within such apparatus.
Coin change is generally distributed in wrapped form. The wrapping can be either in paper or plastic film. The coin rolls are usually pre-packed in cardboard boxes of a known value. For example, U.S. quarter coins (25¢) are usually packed in boxes to a value of $500.00.
The business of counting, wrapping, boxing and distributing coins is a labor intensive process. While specialized labor and machines are available for the pre-packaging of coins, users of the coins are not specialists and the distribution process is quite burdensome.
The purpose of the present invention is to reduce the physical labor and cost of distributing coin rolls, especially in connection with the operation of coin roll dispensing machines, such as disclosed in Applicants"" co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/084,159, riled May. 23,1998, xe2x80x9cCoin Dispensing Apparatusxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,369, and incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention meets this purpose by providing a box opening machine which opens a pre-packaged box containing coin rolls and empties the coin rolls into a coin roll cassette. The invention provides a platform with a box slicer. The box is pushed over a platform work surface whereby the box bottom is sliced opened. The sliced box is then slid over a loading hopper wherein the box contents are emptied. The coin rolls from the box are then channeled into a coin roll cassette. The empty box is discarded.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.